


Generations

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Grandpa Chouza, Grandpa Inoichi, Grandpa Shikaku, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: The seventeenth generation of InoShikaCho was growing into a formidable shinobi team.  Still, they had much they could learn from the fifteenth.A quick ficlet collection of the InoShikaCho grandfathers sharing their wisdom.Chapter 1: Curse (Naras)Chapter 2: Will (Yamanakas)Chapter 3:  Wings (Akimichis)
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Karui, Akimichi Chouza & Akimichi ChouChou, Nara Shikaku & Nara Shikadai, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi & Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I wanted to write some family fluff with the InoShikaCho grandfathers. I'll always be mad that Shikaku and Inoichi didn't make it out of the war and never met their grandkids. So, this is my way to deal with canon. By ignoring it :D
> 
> I wrote this ficlet for Shikaku week. Some nice family fluff for Shikaku and Shikadai. I didn't post it here so I'm doing that now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku teaches Shikadai about the Nara clan curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Shikaku week but didn't post this here. Uhm no huge notes, Shikaku is alive becuase I have no patience for canon and it’s utter BS (that’s for another post....) Anyways enjoy some fluffy, family stuff :D

“Shikadai? What are you doing here?” Shikaku asked surprised seeing his grandson sitting on the porch. 

Shikadai sighed looking up at the clouds. “Mom was being a nag, I started mouthing off and she started saying some things back so I left. I just needed a break.” His grandparents' place was always somewhere that he could run to. His grandfather was the best person to turn to for advice. 

Shikaku nodded, appreciating that his grandson knew that this was a safe place for him. His mind was already at work. 

“I see, come on let’s go take a walk.” Ever since he was a toddler they would take walks together through the clan’s forest. He would love watching his grandson running around and chasing the deer. Shikadai started to feel better immediately walking through the greenery and feeding the deer along the way. Life seemed much more simple out here.

“Has your father ever told you about the Nara clan curse?”

Shikadai’s eyes shot wide open. “Curse? No!”

“Well since the beginning of our clan it seems that Naras tend to marry very strong people. They are beautiful but fierce, demanding, and sometimes nagging types.” 

Shikadai looked utterly confused. “Grandma Yoshino isn’t like that.” His mom was though. These arguments often caused him to wonder how his father and mother could have ended up together. 

Shikaku couldn’t help but grin at the defense of his wife. “That’s because you are her precious grandbaby. She’d never do anything to upset you but with your dad and me she had more things to worry about than our feelings. I had to chase after him after he ran off into the forest a few times.”

“So you’re saying that I’m destined to marry some nag.” Shikadai’s mouth curved into a frown. 

“No of course not. But if you do in the future, I promise you’ll consider yourself lucky. Even the most strict and overbearing person can be gentle towards the ones they love. Your father has always been smart, just lazy, and unmotivated. As a kid, his goal in life was to be a cloud.” Shikaku smiled to himself remembering that small boy crying in the hospital. He’d grown into so much more than he could have imagined. 

“Really, dad?” It was hard to believe that his father, the Hokage’s adviser that often worked late into the night could have ever been like that. 

“Yes but your mom came in like a hurricane and it changed his whole life. He found his motivation through her. She pushed him and demanded more from him because she always knew that there was more to him. He rose to that challenge and became who you know today. A person that was worthy of her. Worthy enough to be your father. Your mom means well. She just knows that there’s so much potential in you and it comes across a bit harsh.”

Shikadai sighed feeling some clarity. “I know that but sometimes I wish she’d leave me alone. I’m still a kid.” 

“I think that the older generations forget that. We all grew up fighting wars and battles as children. We sometimes forget that we fought so hard so that you don’t have to. She’s probably just a little scared and wants to make sure that if anything ever happened to her or your father you would be okay.” Shikadai was silent, allowing Shikaku to continue. 

“She loves you more than you’ll ever know. And right now she’s probably sad and a little hurt.” 

Shikadai felt terrible, he never wanted that. He needed to apologize. 

“Thank you, Grandpa.”

Shikaku ruffled his hair before he wrapped an affectionate arm around him. He was thankful that he could be there for him just like this. “Anytime Dai.” 

*

**

By the time that Shikadai returned home, it was already dark outside and his home was still and silent. He found his mother pacing back and forth at the doorway.

“Shikadai…” The worry and remorse were clear in her eyes. The hurt look forced his gaze to shift to the floor. 

“I was at Grandpas. I’m sorry I got upset mom. I know that you’re just looking out for me.” 

She kneeled down to come eye to eye with him. Now, she didn’t have to lean down so far. It was a stark reminder that he’d grown up so quickly right before her eyes. “I’m sorry too Shikadai. I know that I can be hard on you. I really just want the best for you. I love being your mom but you know I didn’t have anyone to learn from and I’m terrified I’m doing it wrong.”

He felt himself pale. He knew that she had to raise herself and his uncles when she was his age all in the midst of war and chaos. Shikadai hugged her tightly, thankful that despite it all he still had his parents. He knew that he was in far better circumstances. 

“You are the best mom I could ask for. Don’t change a thing. I love you.”

Temari sighed returning the hug. As he’d gotten older he shied away from affection. She cherished these moments. She knew that they both had so much to learn and space to grow. They’d figure this out as a family. 

“I love you too my Little Fawn.”

*

**

“Did Shikadai come by today?” Yoshino asked her husband curiously seeing him clean up. 

“Yes, he needed a break from Temari. Apparently, she was nagging him. I had to intervene like I used to do for you and Shikamaru.” He replied with a grin remembering those epic arguments. 

Yoshino rolled her eyes. Her grandbaby was the world to her but he was just like his father, thankfully he had Temari’s genes in there too. “Ugh, you Naras don’t appreciate how hard we have to work to keep this clan afloat.” Shikaku just laughed pulling her into a hug. 

“I know my love, so thank you.” Yoshino grinned up at him before capturing him in a kiss. And he relished in the gentle sweet side of her that only he knew. Thankful to be cursed like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Naras are a gift. I will always be mad that Shikaku and Inoichi were unnecessarily killed off and never met their grand kids! <3 you all!


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson about will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty flowers. I wrote a story for Shikaku week about Shikadai and his grandfather and I needed to write one about Inojin and Grandpa Inoichi! This takes place after Inojin tries to learn the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Okie loves, enjoy some family fluffy stuff.

“I’ve always loved it out here.” Inojin sighed taking a deep breath. His grandfather looked down at him with a smile and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Come on Sprout.” 

Shikadai had the Nara clan forest, ChoCho had the Akimichi butterfly gardens and Inojin had the Yamanaka flower fields. It was rows and rows of different colors and varieties of flowers and plants that the clan tended to. It provided the stock for the flower shop. Ever since he was little he would walk with his grandfather through the fields. Once he started to learn how to paint he’d sit out there painting while his grandfather tended to the plants. 

His mother had been the one to recommend him going out to see his grandfather and had offered up his services for the afternoon. 

Inojin worked alongside his grandfather as they cared for the various flowers. Even as he’d gotten older he still enjoyed working out there with him. The fresh air, the feeling of the dirt between his fingers helped ground him. Life was confusing and could be difficult but here under the sun and amongst the breathtaking views of flowers, it all felt much simpler. 

“I heard your mother has been training with you?” Inojin nodded remembering quite vividly that experience. 

“How did it go?”

Inojin shrugged. It had been a learning experience for sure. “I’d say the results were mixed. I have a better understanding of it sure but I still have so much more to learn.” 

Inoichi waited, recognizing doubt clouding his grandson’s eyes. 

“Do you think I’ll ever be as good as you and mom?” 

Inoichi glanced at him surprised. “I think that you’re focused on the wrong thing Jin.”

“All the flowers here are not worried about the ones that grow next to them. They will bloom in their own time. When you look very carefully from one flower to the next neither one is exactly the same. It’s height, leaves, and colorations are all different. Each one contributes something important to a bouquet.”

Inoichi glanced up towards the sky. 

“The Yamanaka family jutsu is based on the power of will. Will is much simpler than you think. It’s something that is naturally occurring within you. You draw upon it when needed. For flowers will comes naturally. They grow from a small seed pushing through the dirt, reaching towards the sun. The need to see the sun drives them, it’s their will. Against all odds, challenges, and difficulties it grows, it pushes forward. I cannot impart my will onto it. Yes, I can tend to the flowers, change the environment but a plant's natural resolve to feel the sun is what pushes it through. 

He placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

“Jin, it’s there, it’s in you. Continue to grow, strive for the sunlight and you’ll eventually get there.”

Inojin sighed hating to admit his weakness but knew that his grandfather would never judge him. 

“I’m worried that I won’t.” 

“I recognize that there’s a lot of pressure on your shoulders as the future heir, and clan head but if I know anything about you it’s that you are creative. You’re willing to learn and grow. You take lessons and apply them in your own way. You’re much stronger and more capable than you think and I’m very fortunate that I get to see you grow.” Inojin leaned into his grandfather's side a little more. 

“I know that you know a little about your father's history but he had to develop his own sense of will. He’d been manipulated and brainwashed by so many different factors and people that developing his own identity and sense of will was difficult. He found that through the village, his teammates, and your mother. Now that resolution unshakable. Of all the shinobis and clans, a Yamanaka's will is unbreakable.”

Now that Inoichi was in most respects retired he thought that he would miss daily life as a shinobi. He learned early on that quiet moments with his family and friends, caring for the flowers, and enjoying a life free of fear and war were what mattered most. 

Inojin hugged his grandfather tightly. Both of them thankful to be able to share moments like this. 

*

**

When Inojin returned home that night he found his parents sitting together. He crawled between them resting his head on his father’s shoulder.

“How is grandpa?” Ino asked, affectionately brushing his hair. 

“He’s good.”

“Did talking to him help?” Sai asked curiously. Ino had recommended that a talk with his grandfather might be beneficial.

Inojin nodded with a smile. “I think so.” 

“Good.” Ino grinned expecting that result. Her father had always been the best at giving advice. Especially now in his old age, he believed himself to be some type of sage. When she was younger she was always annoyed when he tried to share his wisdom. Now she appreciated it more than ever. 

The small family sat there together enjoying the warmth of home and familiarity. Once Inojin had gone to bed Ino took his spot and rested her head against her husband’s chest.

“I’m sorry for what happened when we were training Inojin. I think that I was just really excited about him showing interest in the family jutsu so I pushed. I’m kind of jealous that he relies on your jutsu so much. Him using the Shintenshin no Jutsu not only gives him another weapon to protect himself but it also honors our family.” Sai placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his arm tightening around her.

“I understand. I think that I was being too easy on him and not understanding how much this meant to you. I know that he has a long way to go but he’ll get there.”

“How do you know that?”

Sai smiled softly at her kissing her cheek. “Because he is our son. He is the child of two of the most stubborn, difficult, willful, talented people in the five great nations. One day he’ll surpass us both.” Ino reached up to kiss him his assurances easing her worries and fears. 

“Thank you.”

Sai looked at her confused. “For what?”

Ino smiled causing his heartbeat to skip. “For loving me, loving our son. Being my best friend and partner in this life and all our lives before.” Sai kissed her, the gratitude and appreciation overwhelming him. How did she not realize that he was the one who had the most to be grateful for?

“I love you Beautiful.

“I love you too Sai.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Inoichi is a gift that was stolen from us! I love the idea that there’s a Yamanaka flower field out there. How else could they get flowers to sell? Okie, Grandpa Choza, and ChoCho are next. Thank you my lovely, blossoms! Love you!!!


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChoCho had certain goals and aspirations for her life. It's her Grandfather that reminds her about what it is that gives life meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my love bugs. Here's my final installment for 'Generations' featuring my dearest ChoCho with Grandpa Choza. It's sweet and simple. I hope that you enjoy it!

“Great job Mini.” ChoCho smiled brightly at her grandfather’s compliment. 

The nickname, ‘Mini,’ was given to ChoCho by his wife. She always complained that the two of them were a set of twins. That ChoCho was just a mini version of Choza. ChoCho had adored her grandfather since she was a small child. She loved her visits to her grandparent’s place. Her grandmother complained that it was because he let her get away with everything. Choji and Karui were off on a mission and had asked that ChoCho stay with them while they were away. It didn’t happen often so they both enjoyed the time that they had all together. 

“Thank you. I hope to be stronger than even you one day.” She announced her goal proudly. 

Choza glanced at her confused. “Me? It should be your dad that you would want to be stronger than.”

An unsure look crossed ChoCho’s face. “Dad...really? I don’t think that he’s that powerful…”

“Why do you say that?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, he seems lazy? Like he goes on missions and stuff but I don’t know what he really does. He always gives into mom. I mean he doesn’t seem all that strong.” 

Choza sighed, shaking his head. “Wow, you’re really just like me. Come on let’s go see the butterflies.”

They moved from the training grounds to the Akimichi butterfly garden. The lush area was filled with plants of all kinds that attracted various species of butterflies. It was one of ChoCho’s favorite places in the world. Since she was little their family would spend hours there enjoying the sunshine and colorful bugs. 

“When your father was younger than you and had just been placed onto a genin team I was worried for him. He didn’t have that kind of killer instinct that we think a shinobi needs. He was gentle, kind, and more concerned with eating potato chips rather than fighting. I was honestly afraid that kindness would get him killed. His sensei Asuma was the one who helped me see his strength in a different way.”

“Cousin Mirai’s dad?” She knew a little about her father’s Sensei. It wasn’t a topic that was discussed often. When it was a shadow would often cloud over her father’s eyes. 

Choza remembered that conversation fondly. “Yes, he saw something different in your father. He saw that kindness as sort of a new way of being a shinobi, a better way. Your father physically is one of the strongest our clan has ever seen, but it is his heart, his spirit, his genuinely kind nature that makes him strong. Mini, never mistake kindness for weakness. Sometimes, the hardest thing in the world is to be kind when it is easier to be cruel. To be soft when the world demands you to be tough and hard. Your father taught me and the clan a new way.” Choza looked up to the sky thinking about how his son and clan had grown. 

“He was much different from you, he was very insecure and unsure. You get your boldness and toughness from your mother. Your dad was genuinely afraid that he might never marry or have a child. So you and your mom mean so much to him. He gives in to your mother and you quite simply because he loves you both. More than you’ll ever know. To him, you both represent a life and dream that he didn’t imagine would ever come true. Cut him some slack.”

ChoCho sighed but understood. She loved her dad but her parents never gave her any insight into their past, or into their histories. She knew that they both went through some challenges and difficulties that were inherent when battling a war but there was probably much more beyond what they were willing to share with her.

“As an Akimichi your role is to defend not only the village but your team. Our wings protect the Naras and Yamanakas. The life of a butterfly is not an easy one. They start as caterpillars and go through painful changes to become a butterfly. From there a butterfly’s average life is only a month. Why go through such a painful cycle for such a short life? Because it’s not about the minutes that you live but how you use your time on Earth. ChoCho, do all that you can to ensure that every minute you’re here has meaning and worth. For your father, he uses all those seconds to be with the ones that mean the most. You, your mother, his family, and friends. He finds his strength in all of us and he uses that strength to protect us in ways we might not know. True power cannot always be seen.”

ChoCho hugged her grandfather tight while watching the butterflies float in the air. A new appreciation for her bloodline. She knew that she was special. She was an Akimichi, her mother was a famed kunoichi from the Cloud. It was her job now to take the gifts her heritage gave her to make the world a better place. She would use her wings to protect Shikadai and Inojin. Like her father and grandfather before her, this generation of InoShikaCho would be safe in her hands. Her wings would carry the greatness she was entrusted with.

*

**

“How was the mission?” ChoCho asked her parents once they arrived home. Since the conversation with her grandfather, she had a greater appreciation for them. She was relieved that they were home safe.

“It went well. How was staying with your grandparents? You ate more than just chips the whole time I hope?” Karui demanded concerned. Her in-laws were far too lenient with her daughter but she knew that they were just excited to be grandparents. 

ChoCho rolled her eyes but nodded. “Yes, grandma made sure that I ate something green.”

“Good.”

A thoughtful look crossed ChoCho’s face. “Dad, mom. Do you think that you can both help me tomorrow morning with training?” They looked at her surprised at the request. She had her standard training scheduled later that week. She wasn’t one to request additional time. 

Choji nodded with a smile. “Of course, Bug.”

Another surprise was when she wrapped her arms tightly around them. 

“Thank you. I love you both.” They stared at her as she made her way to her room confused and floored. Their daughter wasn’t very affectionate now that she was older. She seemed calmer, a little more centered. 

“Perhaps we should have her stay with your parents more often?” Karui thought out loud. 

Choiji grinned, placing a warm kiss on his wife’s head. “I guess, but I’m used to the women in my life being difficult.” He teased her. She grinned up at him, her sweet husband. Thankful for the life that he’d given her and ChoCho.

“Don’t worry, you knew what you signed up for.” Karui looked down the hall where her daughter had walked. Perhaps ChoCho was more similar to her father than she thought. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Akimichi's deserve way more love. Also in canon Choza should still be alive so uh where is he?? Okay, back to ignoring canon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've enjoyed exploring these characters. All the generations of InoShikaCho have a special place in my heart. For now this will be the last chapter. If I get any burst of inspiration I'll add it here. I have another idea of exploring everyone's extended families. Like I would love to see these babies go to Kumo! Okie, thanks for reading and any kudos/comments. They mean more to me than you know. Love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
